ntccfandomcom-20200215-history
Primetimegoody
Prime Neptune, Goody, McCoy, Nettle, Primezingis, Prim(e)ordia, Ice Primeadise, Primekin Hill, Prime Baby Chick, Lil Buster, Matt, ect is just a guy who loves adventure. ''and traps'' Anyway, his waifu is Ryuko Matoi and his love for her reaches levels that were previously thought non-existent... (just like her). This started with a video posted by Blaze (and later on spammed by Squid): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3rbzlh3JHc / Love at first sight (pictured above). After that, nothing was the same (shoutout to my nigga Drake). His first love was Lucina, but it is hard to stay loyal to 2D women, I am sorry. 2016; Rhythm Heaven Reporter is waifu. Later 2016; Maki is waifu. ' "''Touch Ryuko and I will touch your heart with a knife." -Prime, 2014 This Is A Story All About How My Life Got Fli 'IRL, Prime is known as Goody. ' 'Prime lives in some boring unknown town in New York, but likes to pretend he's from Queens, the city in NY he's visited most often. ' 'Prime played some video games growing up, but the main focus was always sports (specifically baseball and basketball, with a bit of football and hockey). Whether he's watching them or playing them, they were always the #1 thing in his life. He always saw a career in the field, but a knee injury in May of 2014 put that on halt. While having to stay in bed for some months, he discovered the Smash Wii U Invitational, and that sparked the interest of what has now grown into his main hobby, video games. ' '''From there Prime met Aaron and Blank in Gema's Smash 4 stream, and was added to the NTCC after some negotiating. He then switched up the theme of his Twitter, and eventually was led to anime through anitwitter. So yeah, all he pretty much does now is listen to music, play games, watch anime, watch sports, play sports and talk to people online. Hahahahahahahaha How The Fuck Is Cyber Bullying Real Hahahaha Nigga Just Walk Away From The Screen Like Nigga Close Your Eyes Haha. Chirp Chirp * Prime ''was ''edgy * Pretends to be sponsored by the Anti-Bully Ranger, despite being rejected ''' * '''Often seen wearing a Santa hat * Certified space gangster * i masturbate to anime but i am not childless i have a child his name is rob he a robot * Prime's son spits hot fire * Super Mario Sunshine is all time favorite game * Followed by Melee, SA2B, Fire Emblem: Awakening, Majora's Mask & Rhythm Heaven Fever * Born on Delfino Island, currently lives in the Fountain of Dreams * Kill la Kill is favorite anime, followed by Nichijou and LOVE LIVE SCHOOL IDOL P * Once got his dick stuck in a toaster (figuratively)(not talking about Aigis) * Nettle * Married to Ryuko Matoi * Friendzoned by Lucina * Nonon is best grill btw * Music Interests * Mets fan ''' * ''Sometimes very lewd' * Traps!!!!!!!! * Ghosts!!!!!!!! * Ghost Traps?????!! * >:3 nya * DUCK TALES ''' * '''WOO HOO * EVERY NIGHT WE'RE FUCKING SINGING * DUCK TALES ''' * '''WOO HOO * if u readin dis ily * unless you're tim * jk ily tim * /kick timothy.galliher